


On Her Sights

by ahhelga



Series: 18OI AU Week '19 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 6, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Mutual Pining, Side characters are brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: The beautiful, buff gym trainer passes by pastry chef Sara's shop everyday, and she pines hard.Sara has the hots for Mila (of course) AU drabble





	On Her Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Cranked this one out on a train! Enjoy!

"--So I pushed him outta the way to--"

  
"Shhh, she's coming!"

  
A red head walked part their shop window front with confidence. Suddenly, the two of them made eye contact briefly before she continued walking away. Sara sighed, watching the beautiful woman go into the gym across the street.

  
Sara was pretty sure the woman as a trainer there, so of course she'd never go inside the Crispino Pastry Shop. She probably ate an impeccable diet that didn't consist of sweets like the ones Sara was good at making. Sara sighed once more.

Oh well, it was never meant to be.

 

 

 

_Omake for your pleasure:_

Across the way, Mila stuffed a cookie into her mouth with a wail. Yuri Plisetsky stared at her with disgust. 

 

"She was _looking_ at me, and I couldn't even smile! How can ever go in there now?!" 

 

"I don't care, baba, just get back to work!" 

 

She wailed even more, crying about his lack of sympathy. He rolled his eyes and thought she was being just as dramatic as Viktor under one of his spells. God, the people he worked with. 

 


End file.
